Splash Of Color
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: The Anderson-Hummel family are a splash of color on the blank canvas of life. Future!fic


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I only own my mistakes, which I'm sure there's a lot of since I don't have a Beta..._

_A/N: Hey! It's a-me! Mario! Awkward... ANYWAY, this has been in my head for **days**! So, I made a really fucking long one shot. *kanyeshrug* _

_Anyway, this documents the life of the Anderson-Hummel family. :) I hope you enjoy it. _

_

* * *

_

It's safe to say that Kurt Anderson-Hummel is the proudest father in the world right now. Well, one of the proudest fathers in the world. The other is sitting to his left, video taping the stage.

He watches his son stride across the stage and shake hands with the principal of his school. He smiles for the camera, and walks away, diploma in hand. He pauses at the stairs again for another picture. He sticks up his thumb and gives what his fathers dub his 'show-smile.' He walks back to his seat and flops down, eyes shining.

"I'm so proud of him." Kurt's husband whispers, his voice clogged with un-shed tears.

"I can't believe how old he is." Kurt whispers back, and his husband nods.

"I can't believe how old they all are."

"Yeah, they're sophomores in college, he's graduating. I feel ancient."

"I love you." Kurt smiles and takes his husband's hand.

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

"Blaine, I think it's time we become parents." Kurt says quietly one night, cuddling on the couch with his husband of two years.

"Are you sure? It's a big step." Blaine says, squeezing Kurt tighter against his chest.

"I'm pretty sure getting married was a pretty big step too." Kurt says, more confidently this time, and Blaine laughs and ruffles his hair.

"True, true. But why now?" Kurt sighs, and thinks for a little bit.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to transfer my knowledge of life onto another person. I'm ready to go to the park and sit on the bench and have people say 'Which one is yours?' and I want to be able to point to a little boy or girl with curly black hair playing Harry Potter. I'm ready to come home to a family at night. I'm ready for toys to litter the floor and artwork to clutter the fridge. I'm just… ready. Besides, we're back in Lima and they'll have Quinn and Rhett, Mercedes and Andy, Finn and Rachel, and everyone else around." Kurt takes a deep breath after his rant and looks at his husband. Blaine is smiling; a silly, dopey smile, and Kurt smiles shyly back.

"Of course." Is all Blaine says before leaning in and softly pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

* * *

"Quinn said yes!"

"Said yes to what?"

"She wants to be our surrogate!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Painting." Blaine responds, the paintbrush in his mouth muffling the words. He's wearing overalls that are obviously his 'work-clothes' because they're covered in various colors of paint. His white tee shirt is also covered in blue paint, as well as his bare feet.

"I can see that. What are you painting?" Kurt scans the room, taking in the white and sky-blue paint cans.

"Clouds." He turns and smiles at Kurt before spinning back around to add more fluffy clouds to the blue room.

"Why?"

"It's pretty gender-neutral." Blaine responds.

"True. There's gotta be another reason though." Kurt knows Blaine too well. He would never just randomly paint clouds on the wall just because it's gender-neutral. He's more personal than that.

"I also may have a soft-spot for Toy Story, and the wallpaper in it is the coolest thing in the world!" Blaine enthusiastically explains, and Kurt shakes his head.

"You look like an Avatar. Your hands are covered in blue paint."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screams from the living room, and Blaine literally drops the plate he was drying. It crashes to the ground and shatters. He jumps over the jagged pieces and runs out to find Kurt, thinking the worst.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks, standing in the doorway. Kurt is standing in the middle of the room with wide eyes, a hand over his mouth, and his cell-phone in a death-grip.

"The hospital called." Kurt utters, and a million terrible scenarios run through Blaine's mind. He asks the first thing that comes to him.

"Who died?" He feels like a complete idiot. Kurt is staring at him, still visibly in shock. Blaine's question registers and a mix of confusion and amusement flits across his face.

"What? No… wait. What?" Blaine shrugs, his own eyes wide with fear and confusion. Kurt laughs, clutching his sides and shaking. And then the laughs turn to sobs, and the next thing Blaine knows; Kurt's in his arms, crying into his chest.

"Quinn's in labor. We're about to be parents."

* * *

Kurt paces the blue-carpeted floor frantically, mumbling to himself.

"Babe, calm down." Blaine tells him from his seat. Kurt shoots a dirty look at him before turning around and looking down the hall again. He frowns and walks back into the waiting room, plopping down onto the chair next to Blaine.

"What is taking so long?" Kurt whines, looking around for a doctor.

"She's having a baby. This usually takes a while." Blaine reassures him jokingly.

"Well if I ever have a baby, I'm making sure it goes faster." Kurt mutters, glaring at the floor. Blaine starts to laugh, but disguises it as a cough when Kurt directs the glare at him.

"It'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay." Blaine softly comforts. Kurt sighs quietly and lays his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm just so scared." And Blaine hasn't seen Kurt look so vulnerable. He's looking at Blaine with wide doe-eyes and he has a scared quiver in his lip. Blaine takes his hand and knocks their knees together gently.

"I know. I am too." Blaine says, and Kurt nods silently. "But you know what?" Kurt looks up into his eyes, and Blaine smiles again. "I'm excited. My dad always told me 'Son, there's no greater moment in a man's life then when he gets to hold his baby for first time. Because you never knew anything could be so innocent, or so small. And you promise that you'll never let anything ever happen to it, because it's your pride and joy. Son, that's what you can look forward to.' It was one of the better moments my father and I have had." Kurt smiles as Blaine squeezes his hand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is; this is the best moment of our lives. We're allowed to be scared, but we should be thankful that we get to experience this."

"What if we mess this kid up?" Kurt asks, and Blaine chuckles.

"Do you really think we'd mess a kid up? Finn has a son and he's perfectly normal." Blaine counters warmly.

"I saw Evan eat a crayon last week and say it tasted like green beans." Kurt deadpans, looking Blaine in the eye.

"Touché."

"I know we're going to be a great family, but you still have all those little worries. A child can get sick, and hurt, and sad, and I don't want ours to ever have to!" Kurt's eyes are watering, and he blinks away the tears.

"Everyone goes through pain. It's what helps us prosper and advance."

"You're seriously quoting 'The Time Machine' at a time like this?" Kurt says, and Blaine smiles wider.

"I figured it would be a good idea. Did it help?" He bumps Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt playfully pushes him back.

"Yeah, kinda." They start to laugh, and are interrupted by a man in blue scrubs entering the room."

"Anderson-Hummel?" He calls, and Kurt and Blaine quickly jump to their feet.

"That's us." Blaine responds, and the man smiles.

"Congrats. It's a boy."

* * *

"Can I hold him?" Kurt asks as soon as he walks into the room. Quinn is lying in bed, holding a bundle of blue blankets. Her face is flushed, and her hair is tied up on top of her head, and Kurt thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"Of course!" Quinn exclaims, holding out the tiny baby to him. He takes it cautiously, making sure he's supporting the head like Carole told him.

"He's gorgeous!" Kurt exclaims, taking in his dark hair that's starting to show a bit of curl and the light sprinkling of freckles on his nose. "Blaine, look! He's got your hair." Blaine walks over from his spot in the doorway and looks over Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh." Blaine can't seem to form words, seeing as his heart had melted as soon as he glimpsed the baby. _His _baby.

"He's amazing. You're amazing, Quinn. We can't ever thank you enough." Kurt gushes, and Quinn waves her hand.

"You guys deserve this." She says dismissively, and Kurt hands the baby to Blaine so he can hug her.

"I love you so much, Quinn." He whispers into her shoulder, and she pats his back.

"I love you too, Kurtie." They're both crying when they pull apart, and Kurt wipes at his eyes.

"Have you decided on a name?" Quinn asks, and Blaine and Kurt share a glance.

"Charles Everett Anderson-Hummel." Blaine answers and Quinn smiles.

"That's beautiful." She says, and Kurt lips turn upwards in a smirk.

"It was that or Harry James. We love Harry Potter. Well, Blaine loves Harry Potter; I love the name Harry."

Blaine's still staring at the baby, not noticing the laughs that Kurt and Quinn share. The little guy has just opened his eyes, and they're a dark green with little flecks of gold, a mix of Quinn's and his own.

He's entranced. He didn't expect to feel so much emotion, so much happiness, so much _love_. He knows he's probably smiling like an idiot, but he doesn't care. He's a father. A _father_.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asks, and Blaine's head snaps up. His eyes are teary, and he's got this big, goofy grin on his face.

"I'm wonderful."

* * *

"Quinn, will you be Charlie's godmother?" Kurt asks the woman, taking her hand. She smiles and squeezes.

"Are you sure? Aren't you closer with Mercedes?" Her brow is furrowed, and she looks uncomfortable.

"Merc and Andrew are working on their own family right now. And besides, he's your son, too. Even if we're his parents, you're still his mother." He smiles again, and she can't help but tear up a little. She can't believe that he would trust her with something so important. Charlie was his _life_. She was honored.

"Oh, Kurt. Of course I will!"

* * *

"I get to be Daddy." Blaine says suddenly, and Kurt looks up from the crib they had placed Charlie in. He raises an eyebrow, and Blaine begins to explain. Kurt holds up a hand to stop him, and Blaine's mouth clamps shut.

"It's totally okay. As long as I get to be Papa." Blaine nods his head happily, and leans over the edge of the crib to look at his son. He reaches a hand down, and Charlie clamps on to his out-stretched finger.

"Holy crap, he's strong!"

* * *

"He's turning one, not sixteen. The party doesn't have to be this extravagant."

"Yes it does."

"He's not going to remember it."

"I don't care, he's going to have the best first birthday out of all his friends."

"Blaine, I think you're taking this a bit far."

"Whatever. Do you think a seven tier birthday cake is too much?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"How about six?"

"Blaine, I'm serious. Don't go so crazy with this."

"What about a bouncy house?"

"No."

"Pool?"

"No."

"Clown?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Zip-line?"

"_What_?"

"Just seeing if you were still listening."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. What if the other kids don't like him? What if he doesn't make any friends? What if-" Blaine clamps a hand over his husband's mouth, eyes shining playfully.

"It's kindergarten. He'll be fine."

* * *

"Daddy! I drew you a picture today!" Charlie exclaims as soon as he gets into the car. The six year old holds up a giant sheet of paper. He hands it to Blaine, and the man looks it over. It's a family portrait, with 'Papa', 'Daddy', 'Charlie' all scribbled at the bottom. Blaine smiles warmly.

"That's awesome, bud!" Blaine says, proud of his son. Charlie grins and buckles his seatbelt. "Maybe you can help me on my paintings sometime!"

* * *

Blaine is in his studio painting when he hears the phone ring. It's the home phone, and he has red paint on his hands. He doesn't want to risk staining the phone, Kurt would have a cow, so he yells for Charlie.

"Charlie? Can you get that?" He calls to his son, who's lounging in the den. He hears the clatter of socked feet running to the landline, and then a small voice say,

"No, she's dead. This is her son." He mouth drops open, and he's shocked in place for a few seconds.

He drops the paintbrush, wipes his hands on his old jeans, and runs out to the phone. He takes it from the boy, who is smiling happily.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel speaking. I'm sorry about my son." A voice laughs on the other line, and he recognizes it as Finn.

"Dude, he is _so _Kurt's kid." Finn says, still chuckling to himself. Blaine laughs too, and Charlie stands, mouth open and eyes questioning, to his side.

"What's up, Finn?"

"Eh, nothing much. I was just wondering if Kurt was there."

"Nah, he's helping Burt out at the shop."

"Oh, I'll try back later."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Finn."

"See ya Blaine."

Blaine hangs up the phone and turns to his son.

"Why would you answer the phone like that?" He asks, and Charlie shrugs.

"I heard Papa tell Aunt Mercedes that that's how he used to answer the phone." Blaine laughs and ruffles his son's dark hair.

* * *

"Oh no you did not." Kurt says, holding a hand to his mouth. Blaine grins and nods his head.

"Oh yes I did so." He responds, and Kurt places a hand on his hip in a diva stance.

"Papa, Daddy says I look totally awesome!" Charlie whines, pulling on his Papa's hand. Kurt can't help but crack a small smile at his son's outfit.

"You do, bud." He assures the seven year old, and Charlie proudly grins, showing the gaps in his teeth.

"Why don't you go get the wand?" Blaine suggests, and the boy nods furiously, dark curls flopping, before he runs out of the room. Kurt turns to his husband, who is laughing quietly to himself.

"Harry Potter? Really?" He asks, and Blaine shrugs half-heartedly.

"He looks adorable." Kurt nods, because he totally is adorable. His tie is too long, and the pants are bunched around his small legs. He's got a wizard hat flopped on his head, half falling off the side, and a robe that was still a little too big for him. He looked incredibly cute.

"He looks like you." Kurt says seriously, kissing his husband on the cheek before going off to find his son.

* * *

"You can't tell Papa." Blaine tells the grinning seven year old. Charlie giggles and nods, holding a finger to his lips. Blaine pats his back and turns on the stereo. It crackles to life, and a familiar song begins to play.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. _

"How can Papa not like this? It's awesome!" Charlie cries, beginning to dance. Blaine shakes his head at his son's carefree attitude.

"He doesn't appreciate the wonders of Katy Perry." Blaine's so caught up in memories that he doesn't realize that Charlie's changing the song until it stops.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. _

Blaine smiles and tells his son to leave it on this song.

"This is the song I used to make your Papa fall in love with me."

"Papa says 'Blackbird' made you fall in love with him." Charlie says softly, noticing the happy look on his Daddy's face.

"He would be correct."

*!*

"So what'd my favorite boys do today?" Kurt calls, walking into the living room where his husband and son were curled up on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Daddy and I listened to Katy Perry." Charlie sleepily confesses. Kurt gives Blaine a disapproving look, and Blaine turns to his son.

"Traitor!"

* * *

Kurt's just about to fall asleep when he hears his husband call his name.

"What is it Blaine?" He asks, voice still thick with sleep. He rolls over to face his husband, and finds Blaine staring at the ceiling.

"I think we should adopt." Blaine says dreamily, turning to Kurt, his eyes shining.

"Why?" Kurt asks, and already his head is turning with ideas of having another child to take care of. He's starting to like the idea before Blaine even answers.

"I want a girl." Blaine says softly, shifting his eyes to the bedspread. Kurt reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Charlie, how would you feel about getting a sister?" Kurt asks, looking at his son seriously from across the kitchen table. Charlie squirms uneasily, glancing at Blaine who is standing in the doorway.

"Will you love me less?" He asks in a small voice, looking down at his swinging feet. Blaine and Kurt share an alarmed look and Blaine crosses the room to lay a hand on the eight year old's shoulder.

"Of course not, bud." He assures, and Charlie looks up at him. Kurt reaches a hand across the table, and Charlie quickly interlocks their fingers.

"Well then I guess it'd be cool. Evan has an older sister, and she's alright. Kinda bossy. But my sister wouldn't be bossy, 'cause we'd be best friends. I promise. But I totally get to go with to make sure she's cool." Blaine smiles and ruffles his son's curly hair, and Kurt squeezes his hand.

"We wouldn't do it without you."

* * *

"She's perfect." Blaine says, eyeing the little blonde girl painting in the corner. He turns to Kurt, who is grinning. Charlie smiles and goes off to say hi to her. The husbands watch as their son plops down on a chair next to the girl and comments on her painting. She looks up and gives a shy smile.

"Her name is Bonnie Linn. She's ten years old, she's been here since she was six, and she's incredibly shy. She also has a twin sister, Valerie Rose. Valerie's a little more… open." The adoption agency worker informs them, pointing to another little blonde girl playing with dolls, along with a few other girls. Kurt notices that, yes, they are twins. Bonnie has long hair with her bangs clipped back with a barrette while Valerie has a bob, her bangs hanging across her forehead.

"They're perfect." Kurt finishes, and the adoption worker smiles.

"Would you like to meet them?"

*!*

"Hi. My name is Blaine. What's yours?" Blaine asks the small girl, and she smiles widely at him.

"Valerie." She sets down the doll she was playing with and reaches over to shake his hand. He chuckles and shakes her small hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Valerie." She giggles behind her hand, and she pulls a serious face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mister Blaine."

"What do you like to do?" Blaine asks, and the girl thinks for a few moments.

"I like to read. And play with dolls. And I really love fashion. At least, Bonnie tells me I'm good at it."

"Is Bonnie your sister?" Valerie nods and points over to where Kurt and the other little blonde girl are conversing. Charlie sits near-by, listening to what they're talking about.

"She's my best friend." Valerie mumbles, looking down at her socked feet.

"I have a best friend." Blaine says, and Valerie looks up at him. "His name is Kurt. He's tall, he has beautiful eyes, and he's my husband. He's a wedding planner." Valerie grins again.

"Bonnie's short. She's blonde and she has blue eyes, like me. She's my twin sister. She's kinda quiet, and she really likes to paint. She's awesome at it, too! She once painted a picture of this flower, and it was beautiful!" Blaine laughs as the girl talks excitedly, and steals a look at Kurt.

Kurt catches his eye and smiles.

*!*

"Hey Charlie, who's your new friend?" Kurt asks, walking over to his son.

"This is Bonnie. She's a painter, like Daddy." Kurt ruffles his son's hair and sits down in the chair beside him.

"Hi Bonnie. My name is Kurt." The little girl looks at him, eyeing him critically. Her pale blue eyes shine, and she gives a small smile.

"Hi Kurt." Her voice is small and soft, it reminds him of Brittany.

"What are you painting?" He asks, looking down at the picture.

"Valerie. She's my sister." Bonnie answers, shrugging her small shoulders.

"That's really good. Y'know, my husband's a painter." The little girl looks up at him, a grin spreading across her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie answers. "He's over there." He points to Blaine, who is talking to Bonnie's twin. She smiles again, a little braver this time.

"Can I meet him?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"Of course, sweetie." Kurt tells her, patting her hand. Her eyes soften at the gesture, and she unconsciously grabs to hold on to his hand. Kurt's heart aches at the innocence, and he just wants to cuddle this little girl into oblivion.

"Papa, let's go talk to Daddy." Charlie suggests, grabbing Kurt's other hand. Bonnie frowns, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"You're coming with, babe." Kurt tells her, picking her hand up again and taking both of the children over to his husband.

* * *

"So, girls, what do you think? Do you want to come be in our family?" Blaine asks the girls softly, and they share another look. It lasts a few moments, but they turn back to face the three Anderson-Hummel men.

"Yes." They chorus, and Kurt excitedly pulls them in for a hug. They hesitate for a moment, surprised, but eventually melt into his embrace. Charlie jumps in the hug, squeezing both girls equally hard. Blaine shrugs and wraps his arms all the way around the outside, and they're suddenly this big giant group hug.

"Wait, does this make me the little brother?" Charlie's small voice calls, and Kurt and Blaine share a light laugh.

* * *

"This is your room, girls." Kurt says, ushering the small girls into the room he had decorated the week before. Their eyes widen, and they look at each other.

"We got bunk-beds. I hope that's okay. You can totally fight over who gets the top." Kurt jokes, setting their suitcases down onto the bottom bed. He smoothes out the purple bedspread and turns to face the apprehensive little girls.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asks, leaning on the doorframe. The girls share another look, and Valerie speaks.

"It's all ours?" She utters, looking genuinely surprised. Bonnie has the same look of awe and surprise on her face.

"Of course. We're a family now."

* * *

"Valerie has basketball tonight, so she'll be done at about five. Bonnie's chorus practice should be over by then. I'm picking Charlie up after school and taking him over to Quinn's for bonding time. He may stay the night since it's Friday. Finn's teaching the choir since Tina was sick today, so he's bringing Val and Bon here when he leaves." Blaine informs his husband as Kurt pulls on shoes. Kurt nods before grabbing his bag and standing.

"Okay. I should be home by seven. I'll pick up dinner?" The last part comes out as a question, and Blaine nods in affirmative. Kurt smiles and moves for the door, but Blaine reaches out a hand to stop him.

"Forgetting something?" He asks jokingly and Kurt's face wrinkles in confusion.

"I have my keys…" He trails off, patting his pocket and going over a checklist in his head.

"You're not going to kiss me good-bye?" Blaine pouts and tries to look sad, but Kurt just shakes his head and smiles.

"Fine." He pecks Blaine on the lips quickly. "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

* * *

"Hey Blaine! Hey Char-bear!" Quinn greets, swinging the door open. Charlie rushes into her arms, giving her a giant hug.

"Hi Auntie Quinn!" He exclaims, and she smiles warmly.

"Kurt working?" She questions, leading the boys into the living room. Blaine nods. Charlie immediately runs to hug Quinn's fiancé, Rhett. The tall man lifts the boy and spins him around.

"Hi Charlie!" Rhett says, setting the boy down. "'Sup, Blaine."

"Hey R. How's the book coming?" Rhett shrugs. He's a best selling author of a series of law books.

"Slow. I've hit a roadblock. How're the girls?"

"They're doing awesome. Val's playing basketball and Bonnie's singing in Tina's choir at McKinley middle school. Kurt's so proud of both of them, even though sports aren't really his thing. I just don't know why she picked _basketball_." Rhett chuckles and punches Blaine's shoulder.

"You're just jealous because you lack the height and coordination for basketball." Blaine pushes his hand away and punches him back.

"No more hobbit jokes around Charlie. Last time he stayed here he called me Frodo for a week." Quinn stifles a laugh in her hand, silently high fiving the nine year old.

"Whatever. Wanna watch a movie, Charlie?" Quinn asks, and the boy nods furiously.

"Mulan?" He begs, already running to the shelf to grab it.

"He is so your kid." Rhett comments, shaking his head. Blaine beams proudly and starts for the door.

"You'll drop him off later?" He asks, and Quinn nods, already leading Charlie to sit on the leather couch with her. "Okay. See ya later, bud." Charlie jumps off the couch and runs to his father, hugging his legs.

"Bye Daddy! Love you!" He calls.

"Love you too, tiger."

* * *

"Good job tonight, Val." Finn congratulates the girl, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn." She says, climbing into his car.

"You totally rocked in choir today, Bon-Bon. That solo was rockin'!" Bonnie blushes, and Finn ruffles her hair. Her hands fly up to smooth it down, but she secretly loves it when he does that.

"Where are Claire and Evan?" Valerie asks, noticing that the charismatic nine year old and smart thirteen year old aren't with their father tonight.

"Evan's with Rachel and Claire's at a sleepover." Both girls nod understandingly. Their cousin Claire was quite the social butterfly.

"Uncle Finn, you and Papa aren't real brothers, right?" Bonnie asks suddenly, and Finn shakes his head.

"No, not really. He's my step-brother. You see, Grandpa Burt is your Papa's dad, and Grandma Carole is my mom. Kurt's mom died when he was little and my dad died when I was young too." Finn swallows, blinking back tears. He focuses on pulling out of the school parking lot before continuing his story.

"Anyway, your Papa got my mom and his dad together in high school and they got married. We're still as close as real brothers because you don't have to be blood related to be a family." Valerie reaches over and grabs her sister's hand, clutching it tight.

"You just have to love each other like you are, and I love your Papa like a brother. I love your Daddy like a brother too because he makes Kurt happy.

"I love you girls and Charlie too. You're my nieces, and he's my nephew. We may not be blood-relatives, but I'll sure as hell- don't tell your Papa I said that- treat you like we are." Finn's eyes are watering like crazy by now, and he's pretty sure that's the smartest and more heartfelt thing he's ever said. He looks in the rearview mirror to see his nieces holding hands and smiling at him, tears running down their cheeks.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn." They chorus as he pulls into the driveway of Kurt and Blaine's house.

*!*

"Finn! I can't trust you to give my girls a ride home without making them cry?" Blaine accuses, but his voice is joking. Finn shrugs sheepishly, grinning.

"Sorry, dude. We totally had a heartfelt moment." Blaine shakes his head, suppressing a chuckle.

"Whatever. Val, why don't you shower? Bon, want to help me set the table?" Valerie nods and tramps up the stair to her room. Her and Bonnie had stopped sharing a room recently, declaring that they were too old for it now.

"Sure, Daddy." Bonnie says, walking off to the kitchen.

"Kurt'll be home in a bit, why don't you just watch T.V. or something while I go help Bonnie." Finn's already halfway to the den by the time he finishes the sentence.

*!*

"I'm home!" Kurt yells, slamming the door and kicking his boots off. "I brought pizza!"

"We're in the den." Blaine calls, and Kurt sets the pizzas down on the table before going off to find them.

He walks into the large room to find Valerie and Finn sitting on the couch, watching _The Little Mermaid_. Blaine's sitting in the recliner next to them, Bonnie perched on the floor in front of him. He's braiding her long hair, singing to himself along with the movie. He plops down next to Finn, resting his socked feet on the coffee table.

"How was your day, Papa?" Bonnie asks, looking at her father the best she can without messing up her hair.

"Great. I helped a woman pick out some invitations and helped another guy convince his crazy wife not to buy an ice sculpture of herself." Valerie and Bonnie love to hear about their Papa's business, and all the crazy stories. They both giggle and Kurt smiles warmly.

"Wait," Finn says suddenly, jumping to his feet. "You said there was pizza!"

* * *

"Daddy, will you come to my concert next week?" Bonnie asks shyly, folding a towel. She and Blaine are in the laundry room in the basement, sorting through clothes.

"Of course, Holmes." She smiles again.

Blaine's surprised that Bonnie even sings in the choir. She was a very shy twelve year old. She never wanted to sing around the house, not when Kurt would break out the old musical albums, not during an old Disney movie, she didn't even sing in the shower. He'd never actually heard her sing her best, she was always so quiet. He was excited to see her sing in a concert.

"Daddy!" Valerie's voice rings out from the top of the stairs. "Have you seen my basketball shoes?"

"They're in the hall closet." Bonnie answers her sister.

"Thanks!" They hear Valerie run down to the hall by the front door, and the closet door slams shut. Bonnie and Blaine finish folding the clothes and they climb up the stairs.

"Blaine, I'm taking Val to basketball practice. Be right back." Kurt calls, grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Blaine tells him before turning to Bonnie. "How about we find Charlie and watch some cartoons?" Bonnie nods and runs off to find her little brother.

* * *

Blaine's mouth drops open as soon as his daughter begins to sing. And he knows he's not the only one. He steals a glance as Kurt, Valerie, and Charlie, who are all as shocked as he is. Bonnie's wailing on a Christiana Aguilera song, with the rest of the choir backing her up. She's amazing, really, and Blaine's surprised. He didn't expect such a powerful voice come out of such a small girl.

"Oh my gosh." Kurt gasps, staring at his daughter. "She's amazing."

* * *

"I hate her!" Valerie yells, stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. Bonnie quickly follows, slamming the door to her room too. Kurt and Blaine share a worried look before splitting up to talk to their daughters. They leave their thirteen year old son on the couch watching T.V.

"I got Val, you get Bonnie." Blaine says, walking down the hall to her room. He knocks quietly.

"Valerie?" He calls quietly, and he hears her angrily throw something at the door.

"Go away Daddy." She yells, and Blaine turns the doorknob.

"What's wrong, Swoops?" He asks, taking in the lump of blankets covering her as she lies in bed. She doesn't answer, so he goes over and sits on her.

"Daddy! Get off!" She giggles, rolling out from under him.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie?" He asks, and she stops laughing. She crosses her arms and huffs.

"Tyler asked her out." She mumbles, glaring at he lap.

"Who's that?"

"The guy I like!" Blaine has an 'oh' moment and lays a hand on her knee.

"Did she say yes?" Valerie shakes her head. "Well then what's the problem?" Valerie pulls the blanket over her head again.

"I don't know. I was just so mad." She confesses quietly, and Blaine tugs the blanket off of her head again.

"I think you should apologize." Blaine tells her, and she nods.

"I know." She sighs.

*!*

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"It's alright, Valerie. I don't like him anyway."

"I guess I don't really like him either. I was just jealous."

"Well don't be. He's not worth it."

"I love you Bon-Bon."

"I love you too, Val."

* * *

"Daddy! Papa! I made honor roll!" Charlie screams, running into the house after school.

"Great job, man!" Blaine congratulates.

"That's so awesome!" Kurt says, patting his son on the back.

"Evan did too." Kurt and Blaine share a glance of astonishment.

"He did?" Kurt asks in disbelief. Evan isn't dumb, but he's not the brightest.

"Rachel's been tutoring him." Charlie explains, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a big bite.

"That makes sense."

* * *

"I want to be called Charles."

"Why?"

"It's more sophisticated, regal, cool."

"This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, yes it is. Just call me Charles."

"Nope, _Charlie_."

* * *

Kurt watches as Bonnie paints. Her brush glides across the paper, spreading color and life across the blank, dull page. She doesn't even plan her painting; she just lets the brush go where it may.

Kurt feels that this should be a way of life. You should just live it, not caring if you make a strange color or unattractive look. It shouldn't matter if it's pretty, because it's art no matter what. Life is a blank canvas, and Bonnie fills hers with color and happiness.

He loves how Bonnie doesn't have to think about it, she just _does _what she feels. The paintings reflect her mood, he realizes. They're dark when she's angry, they're blue when she's sad, and they're bright when she's happy.

Most of her paintings are bright.

* * *

Blaine watches as Valerie play basketball. He watches her run up and down the court, shoot the ball, play defense. He's proud of her. He's proud of her talent.

She doesn't let her opponents intimidate her. The girl she's guarding is at least three inches taller than herself, but she blocks her shots the best she can no matter what.

She doesn't give up. When they're behind, Valerie works harder. When they're ahead, Valerie makes sure it stays that way. She gives her all, working harder than most of the girls out there. She's extremely competitive, and Blaine knows she has to get that from Kurt.

She's happy when she plays basketball. She plays basketball a lot.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt watch Charlie act. He only participates in the small plays the school puts on every year, and they make sure to go every night. He plays the lead, and he's wonderful.

He knows exactly what to do, like he was born on a stage. He can memorize lines like a pro and he speaks with such emotion. He makes sure to strut across the stage with flair of attitude, but yet still stay in character.

He's only fifteen, but Kurt and Blaine know that he may do this for the rest of his life. He shows such promise, and the men know he loves being on the stage.

He acts best when he's happy or excited. He always acts his best.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt are crying. They're watching their girls walk across the stage one after another and receive their diplomas. Charlie sits next to them, eyes dry, clapping as hard as he can. Bonnie goes first, but waits for her sister by the stairs so their picture can be together. They're eighteen already, and it feels like they're little girls again.

They've grown so much. Not just Valerie and Bonnie, but Kurt, Blaine, and Charlie too. They've learned to love, no matter whose blood related or not. They've learned about each other. They've enjoyed their lives with each other.

*!*

"Charlie, we're so proud of you."

"Yeah, little bro. Bon-Bon and I just want you to know that you're the best little brother in the world. Congrats on graduation."

"We're happy you're going to college."

"We'll be looking for those invitations to your plays in our mailboxes!"

"I want front row seats!"

"We'll come and visit you at college all the time, we promise."

"Thanks Val, Bonnie. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Charlie."

*!*

Kurt hugs Quinn. She's crying, and Rhett is holding her hand tightly.

"Congrats, guys." Rhett says, shaking Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"Thanks for coming." Blaine tells him before turning to Quinn. "It meant a lot to Charlie."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Quinn softly assures, tears on her cheeks.

"Kurt!" The group hears a voice scream, and they all turn around. Mercedes is racing through the crowd, arms out.

"Merc! I thought you couldn't come!" Kurt exclaims, pulling her in for a giant hug.

"Bullshit, white boy. Andy and I booked a flight at the last minute." She says, jutting a thumb out to the blonde boy. He smiles widely, bringing Blaine and Rhett both in for a hug.

"Where's Elijah?" Kurt asks, looking around for their son.

"He's staying at Santana and Wes' house. Their kids, Lucy, Mirah, and Jake all are hanging out with him. Puckerman and Lauren are there too. The Changs are staying with David and Brittany." Kurt nods. He loves his friends and how well they've stayed together, even twenty seven years after they've graduated.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel are the happiest fathers in the world. They have three beautiful kids, Valerie Rose, Bonnie Linn, and Charles Everett. Their kids have long since grown up and moved out, pursuing their own careers.

Bonnie is singer living in Los Angeles with her fiancé James. Valerie is a fashion designer living in New York with her own husband, Nick. Charlie runs the drama department at William McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. He also teaches the glee club, New Directions.

They have friends. Charlie's birth mother, Quinn got married to Rhett Coleman. They have two little boys, both with blonde hair and big brown eyes. Mercedes and Andrew live in Lima with their son, Elijah. Finn and his wife Rachel's kids have moved out, and have their own hopes and dreams.

Kurt and Blaine's lives are a splash of color on a blank canvas. They have their own separate happiness, but they share it with each other. They love their family. They love each other.

* * *

_A/N: So... what'd ya think? I hope it wasn't too bad... :/ Does it seem too jumpy? I don't know... _

_Let me know what you think of it please. All reviews make me smile! _

_-Max _


End file.
